User talk:RRabbit42
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Dora the Explorer page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Trellar (help forum | blog) 15:29, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Hey man My name's Kyle but you can call me Palette. I'm assuming you're an admin or the creator of this wikia, right? I'm trying to help you, Jessica and the rest of the active admins get this wikia straight by editing stub pages and useless pages. I have to ask, if I can please be an admin? Thank you for your time and patience. :) Palettepony895 (talk) 19:39, November 19, 2014 (UTC) Palette : Actually, I'm not an admin on this wiki. I am on others, but not this one. Jessica is doing a little more work than I am, but I'm mostly here to help deal with vandalism. : At this time, there isn't anyone around that could give you admin rights. The only admin hasn't been here for almost four years. But that means that this wiki is available for adoption. I'm not interested in doing that right now, so you could if you wanted to. I can guide you through that process. The first step is keep editing for at least a week and then we'll look at making an adoption announcement. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 06:38, November 20, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the response! Will do. EDIT: Sorry, I've been gone for a while, but now I'm back to edit and if a remainer of a week I get to become a founder I'd elect you and Jessica as admins. Palettepony895 (talk) 17:17, January 18, 2015 (UTC) PalettePony895 Hello! U seem to be an excellent helper here! I decided to make u admin and bureaucrat due to ur amazing work, keep up the good job! ;) Kind Regards, EmberPrismDX : There's been a few times where someone causes problems on several wikis and I wind up doing more to help a small wiki than just cleaning up the vandalism. I think I became an admin on at least ten wikis this way. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 15:10, March 14, 2015 (UTC) How do I put photos You´re Welcome, RRabbit42. :) Hello. Thank you for the email. We´ll have fun with you. :) Nick Jr´s Face. Squidward and Sandy Hello, I am Mélodilous! I was wondering if you could please grant me administrator/bureaucrat rights. From 2009 until 2012, I had co-managed the account Squidward and Sandy (which was used to found Nick Jr. Wiki) along with Pablor (who also created The Backyardigans Wiki). Unfortunately, Pablor must have changed the password to the Squidward and Sandy account before becoming semi-inactive on Wikia for a period of time. Now, I can no longer access the account, and have asked Wikia Support about my problem. They understand I want to regain my bureaucrat rights on Nick Jr. Wiki, but cannot give me the account because it is linked to an email address formerly belonging to Pablor. They do know that it is my account; if you want to confirm that it is true, just talk to Support through the Wikia Contact form (if you want to take the time to do this, make sure to ask for Wendy, who remembers me as Squidward and Sandy). They suggest that I ask you for rights on my new account. So, that's what I'm doing! As you can see from my thousands of contributions to The Backyardigans Wiki and , I am a huge fan of Nick Jr. and really want to help restore Nick Jr. Wiki to what I'd call its "former glory." Thanks so much for reading my message, and for keeping Nick Jr. Wiki in good shape while I was inactive! - Mélodilous 18:44, October 1, 2015 (UTC) : I'll send in the message just for confirmation. I really would like to hand off some of the wikis I've been caretaking when people step up that can put the effort into them, or in your case, come back. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:05, October 9, 2015 (UTC) Thanks so much. I'd also like to tell you that I'll be done creating pages for the rest of the 2000s Nick Jr. shows and short-form series by the end of today. - Mélodilous 19:08, October 9, 2015 (UTC) Thank you! Thanks so much. I'm planning to have this wiki in perfect shape by the end of the month (by redesigning it, removing all unnecessary/unused files and using the same format on all pages). I'm also hoping to change some of the features (possibly enabling message walls, among other things). I am not a very active user, so it is good that the wiki has multiple administrators to maintain it. - Mélodilous 18:31, October 14, 2015 (UTC) OK OK I AM SORRY! I PROMISED I WILL NEVER TO EDIT YOUR PAGE AGAIN! I PROMISED! : It's not just that. It's repeatedly adding false information (lying) and when someone asks you to stop or provide proof that what you are saying is true, you begin yelling and attacking them, or you conveniently ignore or remove those messages. Given the fact that you've been doing this for over a year, you do not seem willing to change your behavior. So even when you make an apology like this, it really can't be trusted. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 13:43, August 19, 2016 (UTC) :: OK OK, R42! I AM JUST GONNA SAY I AM SORRY FOR ADDING FALSE INFORMATION ON LOGOPEDIA 2 AND SPROUT! I WILL BEHAVE FOR ONCE AND FOR ALL! I WILL BE A GOOD USER! I PROMISED! look at this, RRabbit42. it's a present for you! ::: I have removed the picture as it was clearly meant to be derogatory and insulting towards me. Apologizing while continuing to insult another person does not demonstrate that someone is sorry. It shows that the apology was insincere and still cannot be trusted. Due to your behavior, you are now blocked from this wiki as well. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 13:50, August 20, 2016 (UTC) 6408wfjg2086 I nominated the pages that user created on his fakes for deletion. BlueBarracudaMary (talk) 23:24, October 26, 2017 (UTC) CrazyFatKid0000000000 Hey RRabbit42, there's a user by the name CrazyFatKid0000000000 who is vandalizing all the articles on this wiki. Can you block him??? — : Got it. Same person as before. Easily taken care of and they're blocked. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 01:54, March 21, 2018 (UTC) : Thanks. ;) BigRedMonster86 (talk) 02:06, March 21, 2018 (UTC) Inappropriate pictures Inappropriate Pictures in the Photos navigation there's 3 sexual butt contact pictures on the wiki that should be deleted File:Super_inappropriate_pics_on_Nick_Jr_wiki.png -- They 100% shouldn't be on here and be removed immediantly PawPatrolZuma (talk) 00:22, May 17, 2018 (UTC)Zuma : The pictures were deleted on the same day they were uploaded back in March, so it should not have been possible to see them now. However, if there was a caching issue on your computer or the server, maybe they stuck around longer than expected. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 01:08, May 17, 2018 (UTC) I was making edits for Nick Jr. Wiki when somebody renamed a Bubble Guppies character to something that's inappropriate. RRabbit42, help! Positive1 (talk) 01:56, June 4, 2018 (UTC) : That's just Bicycleride458. He stops by every so often to remind us he's still a vandal. It's no big deal because it's easy to clean up what he does. Thanks for letting me know. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 02:06, June 4, 2018 (UTC) Something is wrong with the infoboxes. Hi...I just came to report the infoboxes have somehow been vandalized. Fear Not! (talk) 03:28, June 30, 2018 (UTC) On the PAW Patrol page there is actually 5 (almost 6) seasons which that page for some reason can't be modified by non-admins so can you please put it? Thanks ~Zuma : I dropped the protection on the PAW Patrol page so you can edit it. Which Infoboxes need to be checked? —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:43, November 28, 2018 (UTC) PAW Patrol pages Some of the Paw Patrol related pages (expecially those protected) need new information, the information on the pages are outdated including some of the voice actors, if you could I could watch over these pages and edit them since I am a very active user of the PAW Patrol wiki and know a lods worth of information about the show and what's currently going on. Just saying....